Losing My Shadow In The Sunset
by toliveagain55
Summary: Aragorn meets Legolas. And falls in love.  Warning: Slash
1. Meeting

Property of JRR Tolkien. I own nothing. I wish I did, though :( 

The Ranger focused his attention on his pipe, trying to block out the noise caused by the bustling occupants of the Prancing Pony. He exhaled a stream of smoke, watching it lazily spiral up toward the ceiling. His mind was fixated on the task set for him; find the creature Gollum, keep him safe, ready for questioning – and away from all evil that could befall him. He was still uncertain as to what the real reason behind this was, but he had a strong idea – which, however, remained unconfirmed by the wizard who had presented this duty to him. Gandalf the Grey was trying to protect him; he knew that – he was told the less he knew the safer he was. Yet it still made him feel weak.  
Aragorn shifted slightly, as he noticed Barliman Butterbur's curious eyes focus on him. He vaguely wondered how long he would have to tarry in order for the scouts from Mirkwood to arrive. He observed the heavily inebriated Men begin to sing raucously. At that moment, the door of the inn swung open, revealing a tall Man – _no, an Elf, _Aragorn quickly corrected himself. The Elf seemed to emanate a glow from within. He had long golden hair, striking – like spun silk. His beauty was refreshing and entrancing to Aragorn's eye – especially after months of being surrounded by unrefined Men, the Elf was a delicacy to his eyes. He realised he was not the only one to have noticed the newcomer's arrival. The majority of the bar had gone quiet and were contemplating the Elf – Elves were generally very rare in Bree, which probably gave the Men a reason to stare so impolitely at him. Aragorn, on the other hand, who had grown up among Elves, was mortified to find himself gaping like a fool. Realising that this was probably the scout from Mirkwood, he briskly stood up and walked over to the Elf – he could feel every eye in the bar on him.  
'Mae govannen,' he said upon reaching the Elf.  
The Elf took in his surroundings which, Aragorn had to be honest, were somewhat squalid – and wrinkled his perfect nose in distaste. 'You are the one they call Strider?' he inquired.  
'Yes, I am… And you are?'

'I am known as Legolas.'  
'Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo' Aragorn replied.  
The Elf's cold demeanour changed as his face broke into a smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling pleasantly. 'Ah, you are well-versed in the language of my people. That is a rare thing among Men. Something tells me you are full of surprises, Strider.'

The Ranger felt himself getting flustered. He was unsure as to how to react to something like that. Hence, stupidly, he asked the first question that sprung to his mind, 'You travelled alone, mellon-nin?' – feeling utterly incompetent, he awaited the Elf's answer.  
Legolas smiled understandingly and replied, 'Some of the royal guard accompanied me, but after ensuring me safe passage to Bree, they returned to Mirkwood.'  
Aragorn noticed the inn had returned to normal. However, he also noticed Butterbur was surveying the exchange between him and Legolas with narrowed eyes. 'Shall we continue this conversation up in our room?' he said meaningfully.

Legolas, looking around, nodded, 'Of course.'. As they ascended the stairs together, Legolas looked over at Aragorn and raised his eyebrows, 'Our room?'  
'Oh, umm…' Aragorn blushed a crimson red, thankfully Legolas probably would not have noticed due to the low lighting. 'The innkeeper informed me earlier in the day that he has no free lodgings. However, a couple of dwarves left Bree ere you arrived, leaving a room available. Forgive me; I understand if this is an uncomfortable situation.'  
'Not at all,' answered Legolas breezily, 'I was simply wondering.'  
Aragorn looked at him slightly disoriented, but nodded, pretending to comprehend. When they reached the room, he produced a key and unlocked the door, and entered after Legolas, who promptly spun around and asked, 'What is your birth name?'  
'Uh, what?' Aragorn replied hesitantly, 'It is supposed to be a secret, Legolas, Rangers greatly appreciate their privacy.' he said laughing, Aragorn found himself baffled by Legolas. Having being raised by Elves, he had grown accustomed to their rigidness. However, Legolas was a breath of fresh air – there was something almost childlike about him.

Legolas grinned, 'I was under the impression I would be meeting Aragorn, the one heir of Isildur who is bound to reclaim the throne of Gondor.'  
Aragorn was completely astounded. 'How do you know that?'  
Legolas laughed, 'My father is simply on good terms with Lord Elrond and Mithrandir, so I was told, or you could say forewarned, about you.'

Realisation dawned on Aragorn, slowly, 'And your father is –'

'– King Thranduil, yes.' replied Legolas cheerfully, 'But you and I are both royalty, so there's no need to view me any differently, mellon-nin,' he added, noticing the startled expression on Aragorn's face.  
'But is it not unsafe for a prince to be taking on such a dangerous venture?'  
'Well, did I not just clarify that we are both of royal descent?'  
'Yes, but I am far more experienced – I have had much training for many years,'. As Aragorn said it he could see he had touched a nerve. Legolas, tugging his boots off, walked over to the bed and settled himself on one half of it.

'I am fatigued after my long journey, Aragorn, would you mind if we ended our discussion for the night?'  
'Not at all, a weak Elf is not of any use to this hunt. Sleep well.'  
Legolas smirked and replied, 'Good night, mellon-nin, it was a pleasure making your acquaintance,' at this, his bright blue eyes unfocused, remaining unclosed – he had fallen asleep.

Aragorn walked over to a chair, and sank into it. He concentrated on the Elf lying before him – a picture of such beauty that it pierced Aragorn's heart. He inwardly berated himself for indirectly referring to Legolas as inexperienced. Of course he wasn't, otherwise Thranduil would not have allowed his precious son to stray in the path of obvious danger. Legolas stirred slightly in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent. Aragorn's breathing hitched, although he was uncertain as to why. Unbidden in to his mind crept the image of him walking over to the Elf, leaning over him and gently brushing a soft kiss along his neck, which gave the illusion that it was created out of a pristine, white marble. He shook his head; he could scarcely believe what was going through his mind. _Legolas is a male! _he told himself fervently, _I am a male! _

Aragorn was exhausted, his head hurt to even think, but he couldn't sleep in the bed alongside Legolas – he could not trust himself enough. He had shared a bed with many males before when he had been training among the Dunedain to become a Ranger. However, Legolas was different. No, he was adamant he would not share a bed with him. Hence, there he sat and slept in the uncomfortable chair not noticing the sun rising on the little village of Bree.


	2. The Beginning

Property of JRR Tolkien :)

Aragorn awoke to hear the crowing of a rooster. Bright sunlight filtered through the curtains, momentarily blinding him. For a second he was unsure of where he was, and then a soft voice called out.  
'Did you sleep there all night?' Legolas' voice was a melody to Aragorn's weary ears.  
'I believe I lost track of the time,' Aragorn sighed, combing his fingers through his dark hair.

Legolas' beautiful face was troubled, 'I hope I did not make you uncomfortable, Aragorn.'  
'It was no fault of yours, _mellon-nin_. I simply got too immersed in thoughts of finding that lowlife, Gollum and fell asleep in this chair.'  
'Ah, from what I have gathered it will be an arduous task.' replied Legolas.  
'Especially if he catches wind of us pursuing him, he is a very evasive creature.' said Aragorn grimly.

'It is the beginning of a new day, do not be so foreboding, _mellon-nin_. _Aníral maded_?'  
'Yes, I think I very much require some nourishment.'  
'Well, allow me to put on some clean attire and I will join you at breakfast?'

Aragorn nodded, bleakly watching Legolas leave the room to enter the adjoining bathroom. He could not, for the life of him, comprehend why he was still seeing Legolas through a lover's eyes. He had assumed, or rather hoped, that these impetuous feelings would be vanquished by sleep. But every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Legolas. Standing in a field, his blond hair flowing and glistening in the soft sunlight, his blue eyes wide, and inviting – beckoning Aragorn towards him.  
The sound of the bathroom door opening snapped Aragorn out of his daydream. He looked up at Legolas guiltily. Legolas, who looked fresh and, possibly, even more striking, stared back at Aragorn questioningly.  
'Shall we?' he asked, his eyebrows raised.  
'Uh, yes, of course,' replied Aragorn, flustered, feeling very much like an infant caught in the act of doing something mischievous.  
Legolas smiled knowingly and led the way out of the room.  
As they made their way down the stairway, Aragorn felt dizzy with disbelief. What if Legolas was blessed with an extra-sensory Elven power, enabling him to read every single one of Aragorn's immoral thoughts?

'Strider,' Legolas used his pseudonym in front of company, 'What is wrong?'

'Nothing,' sighed the Man, placing two of his fingers against his temple and frowned as if in pain, 'Just a simple headache.'  
'Are you not a healer? Or can you not diagnose your own ailments?' smirked the Elf, as they sat themselves at the table.  
'Only on good days,' smiled Aragorn, as one of Butterbur's workers, a cheerful hobbit named Nob, served them eggs and bread. 'Permit me to ask, _mellon-nin_, why you were chosen for this hunt? I bear no ill-will – I am merely curious.'  
Legolas stared at his plate of food thoughtfully, as if scrutinising it. Then he replied quietly so as to not satisfy prying ears. 'Since before my maturity, I underwent thorough training back home in Mirkwood. However, my father did not concede me to use my skills in proper combat. After years of begging, he finally relented – and I was allowed to patrol the borders of the Woodland Realm. That, in itself, was fraught with danger, due to the rising evil in Dol Guldur. As the number of _yrch_, or Orcs, multiplied my father grew concerned for my welfare, as well as that of our people. However, as I continued to prove myself in battle against the many threats, my father's unease on my behalf lessened.

'Then when Mithrandir approached my father and informed him about the dire need for the creature Gollum, I managed to persuade him to allow me to be of assistance – and he agreed as I happen to be one of the best archers my people offer, and the Valar only know how much danger could befall us.' he stopped, exhaling sharply.  
Aragorn had not heard Legolas speak so much before, and he discerned many things from this speech. When Legolas spoke of his father there was a feeling of great love, and when he spoke of his duty toward his people and his skills in slaying Orcs lay a sense of pride. It was blatant the Elf was a doting son and a self-respecting warrior. Aragorn was frustrated to find that this compelled him to be further attracted to Legolas – he was even more vexed at the fact that he would not be able to concentrate on pursuing Gollum when his mind was obviously focused on something wholly different.  
After finishing their breakfast, Aragorn approached Barliman Butterbur who regarded him nervously. The Ranger paid him for the food and lodgings without a word. Just as he was turning away, the innkeeper spluttered, 'Are you a friend of Gandalf the Grey's?'  
'And what is it to you if I am?' snapped Aragorn more brusquely than he intended.

Barliman cowered for a moment, before replying 'I simply wished to thank you for what it is you are doing for the people of Bree. A friend of Gandalf's is always welcome here.'  
Aragorn was taken aback – he nodded, feeling bad for his churlish attitude, and gave the innkeeper a smile. Then wandered out to the stables where Legolas was waiting impatiently by his horse – a fine, white mare.

'_Le abdollen_, I think you took all day, the sun would have set ere you joined me,' said Legolas.  
'I think not,' grinned Aragorn, mounting his house, a chestnut-colored steed. As he did so, his hand lightly brushed against Legolas' arm – a tingling sensation coursed through his body. It took all his self-control to not take the Elf into his arms and push him unceremoniously against the wooden wall of the stable and kiss him senseless. He wound the reins into his palm so hard that he was certain it would leave a scar. He waited for Legolas to mount his house, determinedly averting his gaze from the Elf.

'Where do we go from here, _mellon-nin_?' Legolas asked softly.

'I was thinking through the Barrow Downs to the Old Forest – it is after all abundant with places to hide, and it was near there where he was last seen,'  
'Well, I guess we ought to be careful of the Barrow-Wights then,' beamed Legolas as if the very idea of battling evil spirits enticed him.

As they rode out into the sunlight, the cool breeze played with their hair. The Ranger smiled too, but for a different reason – he would be spending an excessive amount of time with the one he desired. And who knows what could happen?


	3. In My Dreams

Property of JRR Tolkien :)

A fair-haired Elf stood looking looking down at a Man who was calmly hunched over inspecting the ground.  
'This track seems to belong to Gollum. The mud is fresh, he can not be far.'

'Are you certain?' questioned Legolas wearily. It had been two days since they had left Bree, and had reached the South Downs, and on one other occasion had Aragorn felt certain that he knew Gollum's position – hence the two spent hours scouring for him only to realize they were wandering aimlessly in circles. Legolas was inwardly appalled to discover that his traveling companion seemed so inexperienced. Legolas' Elf eyes could seek out anything for a few miles, and a keen sense of hearing happened to help as well, but he barely had any training in tracking. Therefore it was essential the Ranger proved himself. Legolas was further confused as to why the Man was acting strangely, he always seemed to avoid looking Legolas in the eyes, and when he believed Legolas was not paying attention he would gaze at him with a curious expression in his eyes. Little did Legolas know that reason as to why the future King of Gondor was behaving oddly was because he was enamored by the Elf. Hence, Legolas, blissfully oblivious, remained bewildered.  
'Well, I am more positive than I was the previous time,' replied Aragorn defiantly.  
'I meant no offence, Aragorn, I am merely tired I feel we should rest,' said Legolas.

'Legolas, is this not an inopportune moment to suspend our chase?' responded Aragorn through gritted teeth.  
'Well, I feel like taking a rest.' said Legolas irritably, 'The sun has already set, I wish to sleep. And to be honest the track resembles that of a duck's.'  
Aragorn looked Legolas in the eye infuriatedly, but almost immediately his irate expression turned into something softer as his eyes of blue steel locked gaze with those of bright blue.  
Legolas felt his breath hitch in his throat as the Man looked intensely into his eyes. After what seemed like an hour to the Elf, Aragorn finally pulled away, and walked over to an oak tree and settled himself down and proceeded to fill his pipe and light it. Legolas watched him unnerved. He laid his cloak on the ground, regaining his normal heartbeat, and lay down on it. His mind buzzed with thoughts - why was the Man making him feel so strange? Legolas was baffled, he had never had a feeling like this before, and he could not comprehend it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Man smoking his pipe – his face sad; he seemed to be lost in thought. The Elf couldn't help but wish he could know what was going through Aragorn's mind, and to understand what it was that upset him so. Just then a soft voice started singing – it was Aragorn. It was melodious and melancholy, Legolas strained his ears to catch the words:

_As Beren looked into her eyes__  
__Within the shadows of her hair,__  
__The trembling starlight of the skies__  
__He saw there mirrored shimmering.__  
__Tinúviel the elven-fair,__  
__Immortal maiden elven-wise,_ _About him cast her shadowy hair__  
__And arms like silver glimmering._

It was the song of Lúthien, a Sindarin princess, and Beren, a mortal. The story was considered the most epic in all of Arda, it was of how an Elf-maiden gave up her mortality in favor of a short life with the Man she loved. He was fascinated that Aragorn was singing it – did it have a meaning to him? But Legolas could think no more, Aragorn's voice was unconsciously lulling him to sleep. He felt his eyes drift out of focus and before long he was asleep.

_'Meleth,' a voice whispered in his ear. Strangely it was a man's voice. A pair of arms was wrapped around him, they tightened their hold, causing Legolas to look down and acknowledge that they were muscular and tanned. Boldly Legolas' hand reached and took hold of one of the hands holding him. Legolas brought the hand up and placed a kiss on it, although he did not know why.__  
__Legolas felt a stubbly jaw graze against his shoulder – eliciting goose bumps all over his skin. 'Aragorn,' he replied – he was unable to see the man whose arms he was in, but his heart told him he was right._


	4. Frustration

Property of JRR Tolkien. I own nothing

Legolas awoke feeling as if he had barely slept; he stifled a yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He could see the rising of the sun, it was beautiful, the sky was tinged with red and pink. But for Legolas true beauty laid in the sunset – he felt a day was not worth remembering if he could not watch the sun set on his beloved Middle Earth. He sat up and stretched his lean muscles, running his fingers through his tousled, golden hair he looked around for the Ranger. There he sat by the oak tree, cross-legged, sharpening his sword. As Legolas watched Aragorn's strong arms flex as he ran his sword against the whetstone, he remembered his dream. Instantaneously he felt lightheaded, _Oh Valar,_ he thought desperately, _what is happening?_ Aragorn looked up, acknowledging that Legolas had awoken and gave him a small smile before returning to his task. Legolas felt himself flush a deep crimson, and his palms turned wet with sweat. He couldn't believe himself; he had to break the silence before he did something silly.

'Anything of interest happened, _mellon-nin_?' Legolas asked.

'Oh, simply a band of Orcs crossed this way. But it is no matter; I managed to slew them with ease.'

'Ai! Aragorn, what are you saying? Why was I not roused? _Sen tîr_?' questioned Legolas, astounded. In the two days of their journey they had come across no Orcs or any such danger. But only while Legolas happened to be drowsing would the attacks descend. The Elf was completely irate.

Aragorn broke into laughter at the expression on Legolas' face, 'I was merely jesting, _mellon-nin_.'

Legolas stared at him, shocked. '_Ti tállbe Orch_,' he replied rudely and punched Aragorn lightly on the arm. Both of them laughed, but Legolas felt chills run up and down his spine at both the slight contact and the camaraderie they were sharing. For the life of him he could not comprehend these new feelings for Aragorn that were coursing through his mind and body.

****'Well, that was my little bit of revenge for delaying our search.' Aragorn grinned, 'Now come, Legolas, let us find some food.'

The sun was high when they finally decided to continue searching for Gollum. Legolas was irritable due to the scorching heat, and even more irritable with himself for having Aragorn on his mind. He really did not understand why. His mind kept wandering back to the previous day where the two had gazed into each other's eyes, every time he thought of it he felt a tingle in his fingers. He determinedly kept his eyes down on the ground, refusing to allow himself to be distracted by thoughts of the Man. But this only resulted in him not anticipating where he was heading, and causing him to collide with Aragorn.

'Careful,' warned Aragorn, softly, catching Legolas' arm and steadying him.

'I'm sorry, Aragorn, my mind is really some place else,' said Legolas more miserably than he intended to. He was conscious of Aragorn's firm grip on his elbow.

'I know you miss your home and your father, but the sooner we find Gollum the sooner you can return to them,' as he said this, a trace of agony crossed his eyes.

'It's not that,' replied the Elf, frustrated that Aragorn could not comprehend. He wasn't even sure if he wanted the Man to understand. But Aragorn misconstrued Legolas' annoyance, believing was directed towards him and released his hold on the Elf and stepped away. Legolas did not want to be let go of, but he did not want this to go any further. He was afraid of what he could feel and, more so, he was afraid of what it could do to him.


	5. Trouble

Property of JRR Tolkien.

The hot sun shined down on Aragorn causing beads of sweat to drip down his face. He watched the Prince of the Woodland Realm out of the corner of his eye; he was bemused by the Elf. At times he was warm and friendly, and just now he was positively cold. Perhaps Legolas knew of the Ranger's feelings toward him, thus rendering him repulsed. All Aragorn could do was pray to the Valar that Legolas remained oblivious. Suddenly Legolas' golden head whipped around, his eyes wide, ' _Lasto! Yrch!_' he cried.

Aragorn's hand immediately sprang toward his sword. He could now hear the sounds of the Orcs footfall. It sounded as if there were twenty, next to him, in one fluid movement, Legolas had nocked his arrows and drawn his bow. Aragorn waited impatiently, and in those few moments Aragorn witnessed a flash of his life from a different perspective: a life without Legolas. He knew it was too late to turn back now, especially now that he knew Legolas too well. He vowed to himself to protect the Elf until his last breath.

The Orcs were close; Aragorn could make out their forms behind the trees. When the first foul creature came into sight, Legolas released an arrow which easily found his target. Aragorn was impressed. The rest of the Orcs alerted to the fact that an enemy was near, roared and drew their scimitars. In the few seconds it took them to do this, Legolas had neatly shot down four more. Aragorn went from being impressed to uncomfortable – he was letting Legolas do all the work. Hence he sprinted toward the Orcs and began to hack away at them, the adrenaline flowed freely through his veins – for the Ranger fighting was like a recreational activity. Behind him he heard the clash of blades, looking around worriedly he saw Legolas had drawn a pair of knives and was battling two Orcs at once. This momentary distraction cost Aragorn; a scimitar sliced through his sleeve and cut his forearm – he gasped as the pain stung him, but not before he severed the offending Orc's head.  
Twenty minutes later, numerous Orcs' corpses lay strewn on the ground around Aragorn and Legolas.

'What must we do with their bodies?' said Legolas, his nose screwed up in distaste.

'We must burn them, it would not be prudent to leave them lying about as it would notify their fellows of danger.'

'As you wish,' replied Legolas bluntly and began to drag the carcasses into a pile.  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows at the Elf's bitter attitude, but said nothing and set to work.  
When they were done, Aragorn decided to tend to his wound – a large, angry gash which was bleeding profusely. He moved away from the fire and Legolas and rolled up his sleeve. Examining the wound he was relieved to understand it was not poisoned.

'Aragorn,' Legolas whispered from behind the Man. He was ashen-faced and his eyes were wide as he stared at the deep cut. 'Are you all right?'

'Yes, _mellon-nin, _thank you for your concern,' replied Aragorn feeling touched, 'I simply need to bind it and allow time to heal it,' he smiled.

Legolas still did not look convinced, his lower lip protruding, he watched as the Ranger ripped a piece of cloth to create a bandage. Aragorn noticed the fear and innocence in his eyes, almost as if he were a child contemplating a serious matter for the first time. He wished for nothing more than to wrap his arms around the Elf and keep him safe. But he still said nothing; he reached into a small pouch and retrieved some herbs which he sprinkled on to the cut before struggling to bind it. 

'Allow me, _mellon-nin_,' Legolas said tentatively. Aragorn handed him the cloth, and watched as Legolas gently began to bind the wound. Aragorn really tried his hardest to not seem affected as the Elf's soft hands brushed against his skin. He bit down hard on his lower lip, so that it looked like he was grimacing.  
'Does it hurt?' Legolas asked catching Aragorn's expression.  
Aragorn shook his head, as his eyes burned into Legolas' beautiful sapphire ones, 'Not at all,' 


	6. Light and Darkness

I own nothing; it all belongs to JRR Tolkien. Please review! :)

It was the fourth day since they had left Bree, after completely scouring the South Downs for Gollum they were nearing the Old Forest. Aragorn and Legolas were surprised to find the sudden change in climate – for the past three days the sun had shone fiercely down on them. And now, suddenly, the air was chilly while the sun, hidden behind thick clouds, began to descend. Even more unexpected, the landscape had changed, high hills rose up from the valley. Covering these hills were numerous mounds and on these mounds were standing stones, pointing towards the sky like jagged teeth. For some reason this made Aragorn feel uneasy. He turned to Legolas, whose face displayed the foreboding Aragorn felt.  
Yet the Man didn't voice his fears and neither did his companion.  
As they made their way down the valley, and closer to the strange mounds with its standing stones, mist descended upon them. Aragorn's horse jerked his head as if in fear, and Legolas' mare stopped in her tracks. Aragorn spoke to them softly in Elvish, attempting to calm them down but to no avail, they too realised there was imminent danger. Looking up Aragorn saw Legolas' face was whiter than normal; he seemed to be in a more dire need of gentle words rather than the horses.

'Legolas,' said Aragorn, in concern 'are you alright?'

'I am fine, mellon-nin' he replied, his voice wavering as he tried to sound confident, 'But strange evil lurks here.'

'Yes, I thought you would have realised sooner. This is where the Barrow-wights dwell.' replied Aragorn sounding more unruffled than he felt, in truth he had just grasped the reason behind the mounds. He felt a heavy knot in the pit of his stomach; he had walked so easily into grave danger and taken Legolas along with him. He silently cursed himself – if anything happened to the Prince… He did not know how he would live with himself

Legolas' face took on an odd, strained expression. 'Well, hadn't we increase our pace to avoid any such confrontation?' as he said this, his horse reared on her hind legs, neighing angrily. Subduing her with Elvish words, he stroked her mane.

'She senses your fear, Legolas.'

'Of course she does, and she can sense the evil in the air as well. What jest are you carrying out here, Aragorn? Why are we idling away our time without making haste to be far from this place?' snapped Legolas cantankerously.

'Because,' replied Aragorn 'it is too late, they have sensed our arrival. They will make it as impossible as they can for us to depart. Look.' he gestured toward the heavy fog that was now rapidly engulfing them from all sides. Legolas sucked in his breath and dismounted his agitated horse. Aragorn did the same. But the fog was now attempting to divide them, swirling threateningly between the two. Legolas was too busy attempting to restrain his mare to notice. 'Set her free, they will not harm her and we can find her once the mist has cleared,'

Sullenly, Legolas let her go and she galloped away. Aragorn, too, released his horse who followed suit. 'I am sure they would have led us to the road,' muttered Legolas.

'They do not think like we do – the road holds no security for them.'

'_Lasto_,' Legolas hushed him, 'What is that?'

Aragorn turned around and saw nothing. Yet he could feel a presence which filled with him dread. 'It is searching for us.' A guttural moan echoed across the valley, sending chills down Aragorn's back. Swivelling around to face Legolas, his throat constricted to find that the Elf was nowhere near. 'Legolas!' he called out.

'Aragorn, where are you?' the voice was near yet filled with immense fear. Dimly in the fog, the ranger could make out a white hand searching for him. Instinctively, he reached for it and pulled its owner toward him. Legolas tumbled into Aragorn's arms, his beautiful face frightened. Aragorn drew him tighter to his chest, relief coursing through his body. Legolas reciprocated by wrapping his arms around the ranger's waist and burying his face in the Man's chest. Aragorn felt the body he was holding trembling with fright, he stroked Legolas' back and impulsively bent his head and placed a kiss on the golden head. He realised his mistake too late. Perhaps Legolas had not felt it for he did not react.

A cold wind blew causing strands of the Elf's hair to gently flick Aragorn's face. To their left he sensed movement, he knew the time was coming, he knew what he had to do. And he was right, a dark shape – the figure of a man – loomed over them. Two eyes shone palely. He felt as if he were being crushed under the remorseless weight of the dark. It instilled fear in Aragorn's heart; he would not let Legolas witness it. Extricating himself from the embrace in which he held the Elf, he delved into his pocket to retrieve a small star-glass. It had been gifted to him many years ago by his foster father, Lord Elrond of Imladris. He had been told it would give him 'light in dark places, when all other lights go out'. He held the phial out, his heart pounding, and cried out '_Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima_!' Slowly, as if waking up, it glimmered and the light began to grow. As it grew, the darkness receded, as if cowering before the formidable majesty of the light. He thrust it in the direction of the wight, who growled with fear and began to back away. Hope soared inside Aragorn, he walked forward and toward the spirit, slowly and deliberately, one hand outstretched holding the magnificent star-glass, while the other was clasping the hand of the Elf. He looked over his shoulder at Legolas; a small smile crossed Aragorn's lips at the Elf's awe, as well as at how stunning he looked lit up by the white light of Lórien. The Man turned back to his opponent, his joy swelled to see the wight disappearing along with the fog that surrounded them. He felt Legolas' hand tighten around his; he gave it a reassuring squeeze and waited for the last wisps of the mist to disappear. As the world around them returned to its normal state and they could see the twinkling stars in the sky once again, the light of the star-glass died out.

'That,' whispered Legolas, 'was beautiful.'

'Not to mention, it aided us a fair bit,' grinned Aragorn.

'That too, mellon-nin.' smiled Legolas.

'Are you alright?'

'I am fine, I wish I could have been of some assistance, but I do not think I have ever faced anything so dark.' Legolas said looking embarrassed.

'It is fine, Legolas, we are both in unharmed and in perfect condition – do not fret.' replied Aragorn, reassuringly. 'Come now, let us find our horses,' Legolas nodded and turned away, Aragorn noted grimly, as he followed him, that Legolas had now let go of his hand.


	7. A Moment

Property of JRR Tolkien. Please review! :)

It was two weeks after the incident in the Barrow-Downs that Aragorn and Legolas made their way to Rivendell. Even Aragorn had to admit that their search for Gollum was becoming futile, but for the sake of Gandalf's request they kept pursuing the evasive creature. While this dilemma played a part in nagging Aragorn's mind, it was diminutive in comparison to the stress his non-platonic feelings for Legolas gave him. In the past couple of weeks no feelings had been voiced, thus, there had been no awkwardness – permitting Aragorn to believe that Legolas remained unaware of the Man's infatuation with him. But, if anything, the kiss Aragorn had laid upon the Elf's head, when being hunted by a Barrow-Wight, had acted as some indication of this. Yet the Prince treated Aragorn no differently. Well, actually, there was a change in their relationship – they had taken to holding hands as they walked and searched the Weather Hills. Aragorn watched Legolas walking in front of him as they made their way across the grassy plains, while reminiscing about how this new development began. Of course Legolas had first held his hand in the Barrow-Downs, but that had been more out of fear than anything else. The next day in the Old Forest, Legolas had begun to relate an ancient tale of how the _Onodrim _had been taught to speak by Elves, and in doing so, had inched closer to the Ranger till their arms were brushing. Still talking animatedly, allowing their hands to make contact, Legolas entwined his fingers around Aragorn's. Despite how surprising this act was, Aragorn managed to remain calm and allowed his thumb to trace patterns on the back of the Elf's soft hand. He felt saner as he was closer to believing that Legolas did, in fact, return his feelings. Aragorn felt light-headed as he thought of this; looking at the Elf, Aragorn barely acknowledged his breath leaving him as he witnessed the dying rays of the sun light up Legolas' golden hair, rendering his beauty even more astounding – if that were even possible.

"I think we must stop at the next inn we see, Aragorn," said Legolas, turning his head towards the Ranger, expecting to be contradicted.

However, Aragorn nodded, "I agree." While at the same time he tried to regain his composure, he didn't want Legolas to realise Aragorn had been gaping at him like a fool. Hence, Aragorn did the only thing that crossed his mind; he walked up to the young Prince and laced his fingers with his. Legolas didn't even look affected; a smile simply flitted across his lips as his fingers played gently with those of the Ranger's. Aragorn's body burned with desire – it was so strong he couldn't believe that he was alone in creating it. Legolas' fingertips drew lines of fire on his palms. He licked his lips wishing not to convey what he felt – but they were holding hands, _what else could it mean?_ he thought frustrated.

It was two hours later that saw them at the White Horse Tavern. Aragorn conversed briefly with the innkeeper before acquiring them a key to one of the rooms. He trudged up the stairs with Legolas at his heels – reaching the room door, he unlocked it. He felt an unusual mix of relief and disappointment upon seeing two separate beds in the room. Guarding his expression he looked over at Legolas who had sunk into one of the beds.

"Ah, what a sweet relief this is, _mellon-nin_." Legolas sighed contentedly.

Aragorn smiled, "It would be unwise to get too accustomed to it, Greenleaf, we shall be back to hunting that wretched creature within a day or two,"

"Since when did you refer to me as Greenleaf?" Legolas scowled playfully.

Aragorn laughed as he took in the Elf's annoyed expression which was just as attractive as anything else about him. "Rest, I wish to go down and indulge in a little whiskey."

"Well, allow me to join you," said Legolas sitting up.

"I believe you should rest, _mellon-nin_, and also I was unaware that you drink,"

"I am not a child, Aragorn; I think I have already see a good 300 years more than you have."

"Forgive me," said Aragorn mock-humbly "If I, in any way, behaved condescending towards you, _mellon-nin._"

"It is already forgotten, now let us go drink," grinned Legolas.

An hour later, Aragorn and Legolas sat at a wooden table surrounded by a sea of empty bottles and glasses. Aragorn tried as much as he could to control his vision which was causing him to see double of everything. Of course he didn't mind much when he saw double of Legolas, but then again there was that nagging worry that his eyes probably didn't look very attractive when he gave them the will to do as they wish. Legolas wasn't much better; his face was bright shade of pink and he was singing a song which appeared to be missing a plethora of its lyrics. Gathering up all his self-control, Aragorn pulled himself out of his chair.

"Come, Legolas. The night is growing old; we must retire to our room."

"Yess, we must," giggled Legolas as Aragorn helped drag him to his feet.

The journey to their room, which under normal circumstances was probably five minutes long, was now somewhere taking close to half an hour. Finally, after two failed attempts Aragorn managed to fit the key into its hole. By this time Legolas was experiencing hysterical bouts of laughter.

"Hush, Legolas" whispered Aragorn quickly ushering the Elf inside the room, "We are not the only guests here," However Legolas was not listening, he was hiding behind the curtains, the Ranger could hear the sounds of many bolts being drawn and accompanied by vicious snickers. "What mischief are you getting yourself into now?"

"Come here, Aragorn!" rang out Legolas' excited voice. Aragorn followed the direction from which the voice came, pushing aside the curtain he found himself out on a balcony and face to face with the most beautiful view he had seen in many years. He sucked in his breath and walked towards the other end and absorbed what he saw. The balcony itself appeared to be made out of white stone, and it was shrouded by thick ivy – what made it all the more beautiful was the sky above and the light that emanated from the large moon. And beyond were the mountains of the Weather Hills. He was sure the Watch-Tower of Amon Sûl could be seen from here, but he was in no state to find it.

"It's stunning, isn't it?" said a small voice behind him.

"Indeed it is," Aragorn replied turning around to face Legolas. If the sunlight made Legolas look beautiful. There were no sufficient words to describe what the moonlight did to him. Or perhaps it was the alcohol. Aragorn wasn't sure, he was still heavily inebriated. He leaned his back against the wall and stared into Legolas' sapphire eyes that gazed intently back into his own. He reached out until he found the Elf's soft hands, it didn't feel awkward – it was now a reassurance, a feeling of comfort. Legolas began to move closer to him, immediately Aragorn's heartbeat speeded up, he lowered his head. Legolas released Aragorn's hands and placed his own on the Man's waist. The Elf stared back into his eyes; Aragorn could feel desire burning within him like the fires of Mount Doom.  
Legolas licked his lips tentatively and whispered one word in a strangled voice, "Aragorn" and then his lips were against the Man's, kissing them intensely. There was a strong sense of urgency and passion. Aragorn's hands found themselves placed on either side of the Elf's beautiful face, while Legolas' hands dragged Aragorn's waist toward his so that their bodies were crushed together.

Almost immediately as it started, it ended. Legolas pulled away, his breathing ragged, "I'm sorry," he choked out before walking away. Aragorn watched him leave the balcony, and sank to the floor. Resting his head in his arms, he never knew it was possible to feel so much in one little moment.


	8. Morning

Happy New Year! Please review :)

Property of JRR Tolkien. I own nothing.

A scruffy Man awoke and winced as a ray of sunlight peeked through the gap in the curtains and landed on his face. Twisting around in the bed, Aragorn rubbed his face feeling very much worse for wear; he silently berated himself as the excessive amount of alcohol he'd consumed the previous night began to torture him. Getting out of bed was suddenly an extremely difficult task as his head ached so much that it spun, and the nausea did not do much in aid to him either. His bare feet felt oddly cold as he walked across the wooden floor to the bathroom. The future King of Gondor squinted at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he splashed cool water against his face. He vaguely wondered where Legolas was, and almost immediately recalled the happenings of last night.

He inhaled sharply as he remembered Legolas bathed in moonlight, his beautiful features thrown into sharp relief. His soft lips pressed against the Man's blurred with his expression of fear and confusion. Aragorn groaned into the washcloth pressed against his face. _Why had he allowed himself to be pulled into the shameful clutches of alcohol?_ he thought furiously. He had to see Legolas; as awkward as it was, he had to sort out this situation. Perhaps the Elf may not even remember it – he prayed hopefully that this would be the case. Changing his attire and running nervous fingers through his messy hair, he left the room.

With each step he took, he felt an increase of the heavy pounding within his heart. _What was he even supposed to say?_ _How in Arda was he supposed to even approach the topic?_ It wasn't as if the two could laugh about it and simply shrug it off. The whole moment had been too intense – too real – to treat it so lightly. Aragorn decided he would ignore it, act as if nothing had happened. And if Legolas wished to talk about it, then so would he. Entering the dining hall, his eyes searched for the fair Elf and located him sitting at the very table at which they had gotten inebriated the previous night. However to Aragorn's surprise, he was not alone – with him was another fair-haired Elf, of a larger build, whose face was not visible. The two Elves were conversing animatedly in their language; Aragorn felt a sudden consternation about interrupting this scene. Just as he was about to turn and leave the room, Legolas looked up – his eyes meeting Aragorn's. The bright shade of crimson the Prince turned made it quite clear to the Man that Legolas had all but forgotten their kiss. Aragorn's answering blush did nothing to improve the uncomfortable situation. The newcomer followed Legolas' gaze and stared at Aragorn, his handsome face wearing an expression of confusion.

"Is this he?" he inquired.

"Ay, this is Strider." spoke Legolas softly, inclining his head.

The Elf stood up, reaching Aragorn in one stride, and clasped his hand. "_Mae govannen_, I am Haldir, March-warden of Lorien,"

"It is a pleasure, and I am Strider, a Ranger of the Dunedain." replied Aragorn releasing the Elf's hand.

"Yes, I know of you, and your heritage. I have been searching for the pair of you for the past week. Quite evasive, might I say." As he said this he turned his head back to look at Legolas, a small smile complementing his haughty countenance. For some inexplicable reason this made Aragorn feel ill at ease.

"And why would that be?" he spoke, forcing the words out of his mouth.

"Mithrandir sent me," replied Haldir, his eyebrows raised as if this was quite obvious. 

"Gandalf sent you? Why?"

"He wished for me to inform you to call off your search for the creature. It is futile. The other side has already snared him."

Aragorn felt his heart sink to his stomach. They had failed Gandalf, and in doing so, they had failed Middle-Earth. He dragged a chair to the table, and sank into it, feeling utterly worthless.

"Nay, do not despair, Aragorn," said Legolas, worry etched into every line of his beautiful face, "This happened ere we set out from Bree, word reached Mithrandir just a week ago." When Aragorn did not respond, Legolas leaned across the table, and lightly touched the Man's arm. Aragorn looked up at the unexpected contact, his eyes meeting those of the Elven Prince. He felt himself being calmed as he looked into the blue pools brimming with warmth and reassurance. He nodded numbly, his forearm extremely aware of the soft touch of Legolas' fingers – and before Aragorn could begin to savour the moment, it vanished as Haldir broke the silence, causing Legolas to pull away.

"Well, young Prince, perhaps this is the best time you chose to visit Caras Galadhon. Lord Celeborn wishes you would grace us with your presence in our beautiful home. I am certain quite you will enjoy spending your nights in a _talan _and allowing the beautiful stars to entice you with their many stories. At the end of your stay, leaving may be the furthest act from your mind."

There was no mistaking the suggestive tone in his final sentence, Aragorn inhaled sharply; he could not erase the deep feeling of unease that was taking over him. Legolas tore his eyes away from the Man to look up at Haldir. "What an offer, _mellon-nin_, but I must return to my father and King. If the darkness is spreading, then the only place I need to be is by my family and people."

The Ranger's breathing returned to normal at hearing this; however he still did not like the look in Haldir's eyes. There was a touch of possessiveness in them when he looked at Legolas. Aragorn did not like this at all.

"A very wise decision, I must say. But perhaps we could converse further? Let us take a walk and allow the Ranger to have his breakfast," his eyes flickered to Aragorn, an unmistakeable look of disdain in them. Aragorn felt his guard rising – right now, more than anything, he wished to plant his fist in the March-warden's proud face.

It took all his self-control to not act out his desire when the Elf-Prince replied, "Of course, you do not mind, do you, Aragorn?"

Aragorn unclenched his jaw, "Not at all, _mellon-nin_". Judging by Legolas' concerned expression, he doubted he was very convincing, hence he added a smile for good measure. It seemed to have worked, for a minute later he was alone staring out the window to the left of him, watching Legolas strolling in the garden with that insufferable Haldir. Pushing his chair away from the table, ignoring the plate of food placed in front him, he stood up and made his way back to the room

Consumed by a vicious jealousy that dug its nails into his heart, Aragorn wondered why everything had spiralled so out of his control.


	9. Goodbyes

I know this is long overdue! But it's been such a hectic time and I kind of lost sight of the story for a while, but hopefully it's not disappointing. Please review! :)

After his conversation with Haldir, Legolas returned to the dining hall to find it empty. Realizing it was almost noon, he could not help but feel inexplicably guilty for not coming to find Aragorn sooner. This was the first time in weeks that the Elf had spent even an hour with another being that was not Aragorn, in a strange way he found that instead of relief he didn't feel right without the ranger's comforting presence surrounding him.

As he walked up the stairs leading to their room, he couldn't stop himself from recalling that fateful moonlit night. Since it had happened, Legolas had succeeded in pushing it out of his mind, especially with the distraction of Haldir's arrival, but he knew he could not ignore it forever. _Had he really done that_, he asked himself, _had he really felt Aragorn's lips upon his own? _ His heartbeat quickened as he remembered the softness of the Man's lips in contrast to the graze of his scruffy beard. As the memory unfurled in his mind, Legolas felt an entangled mix of anger and humiliation course through his veins – directed toward himself. He couldn't fathom why he had pushed the Ranger away. Of course, in honesty, he knew the pragmatic reasons existed, but every inch of his body defied these thoughts. He craved this man, he was positive of it. The realization of this daunted him; uncertainty of what lay ahead scared the Elf even further.

Reaching the room he found the door ajar, the Prince's breath hitched in his throat as he saw Aragorn's packed rucksack sitting on his bed. Legolas tentatively stepped across the room, searching for the Man. Moving aside the curtains and being faced with the balcony again, Legolas marveled at how beautiful it was even during the day. And there stood Aragorn, his back to the Elf, staring out into the wide open. Legolas was unsettled, trying desperately to assemble his thoughts – he did not quite know what to do or say now that he had found him. Never before had Legolas felt so flustered, he didn't even know how to convey to the Man that he stood right behind him. However almost if sensing his presence, Aragorn turned around slowly and looked Legolas right in the eyes. Unnerved, the young prince was rendered speechless as he registered the strained look on the Ranger's face.

'Where's your friend?' Aragorn's voice was cold.

'Haldir, you mean?'

'Yes, him'

'He's at the stables, attending to his horse,' Legolas' voice quavered, he could not understand why Aragorn was being so standoffish with him, he couldn't help but wonder if it all came down to that one kiss. Was Aragorn so disgusted with him that he couldn't even show him a grain of respect?

'So I take it you shall be journeying with him to Lothlorien then?' His gaze bore into Legolas, his expression seemed almost resigned.

'No, of course not,' cried Legolas, Aragorn's face softened slightly, 'I still haven't decided.' Almost immediately as he said this Legolas realized he'd made a mistake, Aragorn's new expression melted away only to be replaced by a much harder one.

'Well, Legolas, I sincerely hope you reach the correct decision in due time. However, I must return to the Rangers of the North, I feel as if I cannot delay any further.'

The Elf felt his heart drop, having to say goodbye had never occurred to him. Leaving aside the most recent self-revelation, Legolas knew the past month spent with Aragorn had changed something within him, never before had he felt so safe and at ease with someone. His family, his guards, his people – everyone from his life in Mirkwood held high esteem for him as their Prince and protected him for that purely that reason. But Aragorn was the sole person who had looked past it all and this completely disarmed Legolas for the first time in his long life. But instead of saying this all out loud, he stayed quiet.

Aragorn misread his silence for acceptance. 'With that said, I will take my leave. I am honored to have fought by your side and to have been given the chance to be your comrade, young Prince. Perhaps, fate will have it that, one day, we meet again.'

Legolas felt a sudden ache in his heart at the thought of never laying eyes upon the Ranger again, leaving with thoughts unvoiced, 'Aragorn, we must speak about last – '

'Legolas, please,' The Man held up his hand and cut him off, 'Please, forget it ever happened, it was simply a drunken mistake. I know now where your heart truly lies.' He gave him a sad smile and walked over and reaching out he clasped Legolas' shoulder, 'Take care of yourself.'

The Elf would have clung to the Man had his head still not been reeling from the fact that one of the most significant moments in his life had just been classed as "drunken mistake". He nodded his head as if in a daze and watched as Aragorn released him and walked away, picking up his rucksack, stopping for a long moment to gaze back at the Elf, as if drinking in the sight of his face, and then walked out of the room forever.


End file.
